A Good Ivanhoe Sleep
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: A little twist on the "Ivanwho?" episode. Instead of all the roundabout places she tries to sleep, Casey instead chooses to go directly to the source of a guaranteed good night's sleep. Casey/Derek oneshot.


Author's note: Alright, here I go rewriting another episode. I think that "Ivanwho?" could have gone in an entirely different direction than it did. Well, not the whole plotline, mind you, just the one little sleeping scene. You know, when Derek wakes up with Edwin's feet in his face? I'm switching out Edwin with Casey, and Edwin ended up on the couch. So since I'm totally addicted to watching Life with Derek on Youtube and I no longer care about the health of my laptop, I can go back and forth as often as I need to gather info for my take on the Ivanhoe episode. In my version, everyone ends up with _some_ sleep without all the bed and couch hopping. Oh, some movie trivia! What scene from which movie is the last scene based on? Hint: Ashley Judd and the "new cow" theory. Enjoy, all!

Music suggestions: 'Tangled up in me' by Skye Sweetnam, 'Suppose' by Secondhand Serenade, 'Conspiracy' by Paramore.

Disclaimer: Don't own Life With Derek, especially this episode.

A good Ivanhoe sleep

The second time she tumbled off the bed and looked up at the clock, it read 12:30 AM.

Yeah, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep with Marti and every stuffed animal known to man in her bed . And if there was one person that was getting some sleep and guaranteed to get the most uninterrupted, it was the "bane of her existence" next door.

She weighed her options. On the one hand, it was Derek. However, at the present, if she wanted more than twenty minutes of sleep and any hope of getting a passing grade on the next morning's test...she would just have to hope to God that he didn't wake up before she did.

Begrudgingly, Casey picked herself up off the floor and tip-toed across the way into Derek's room, dragging her blanket behind her. Peeking at him at the doorway, she noted that he was laying on his side closest to the door, leaving the whole other half of the bed unoccupied. Easing the door shut behind her, she crept silently over to the empty side of his bed and leaned over to make sure the current occupant was still asleep. Satisfied that he was, she scrunched her eyes shut and, with her best personification of a vampire, attempted to lay down with as little jarring movement as possible.

Curling up on her side and snuggling her head into the surprisingly comfortable and well-scented pillow, Casey sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. Moments after she fell asleep, the bed shifted and dipped in the middle as Derek rolled over, listlessly casting his arm around her waist.

oooooovooo*ooooomoooo*ooooaooooo

When she woke, the sun was just beginning to light up the room and a pleasant warmth was cocooning her. Registering her surroundings, her eyes flew open before they fell shut once again and a wide yawn escaped. Attempting to reach up to cover the yawn, she frowned when she discovered that it was trapped. Both of her hands were folded up to her chest and held in place by one of Derek's, which had somehow ended up encasing her body.

Looking down at the arm with a cross between apprehension and confusion, Casey frowned as she considered how to escape the situation. She almost turned her head to look over her shoulder when she felt his face rubbing against her hair along with the rest of his body snuggling in tighter against her back. Okay, this was getting way too uncomfortable for her liking. Even more frightening, she actually kind of liked the intimacy of the gesture. It showed that on some level, he trusted her as well as thought she smelled nice. She'd always thought that unconscious physical gestures were more genuine than any string of fancy words. And if Derek was good at anything, it was speaking without words.

Yep, it was definitely time to go get ready for school.

Inching incrementally onto her back, she hadn't predicted what his hand would do as she tried to slide away from him. Thinking that he'd simply pull his hand back to his own chest as she moved away, she froze and the arm she'd been using to pull herself off the bed swung wildly through the air when his hand landed on her left breast. And stayed there. Her free arm dropped and one eyebrow rose disapprovingly as she glared down at the misplaced appendage.

Even in his sleep, Derek couldn't pass up copping a feel.

It was the gentle squeeze that followed a few moments later that had her pulling the hand up enough to slide her body off the bed to roll onto the floor. Scrambling over to the chair at the foot of the bed, she sat in it and pulled her knees up under her chin as Derek scratched the back of his head as he began to wake up.

Rolling onto his back and stretching, Derek then opened his eyes. Squinting in Casey's direction, he then rubbed at his eyes with one hand and looked at her in confusion.

"Casey?" Derek asked groggily, sitting up and frowning. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to sleep." Casey said simply, hugging her knees uncomfortably.

"And you chose to sleep...in here?" Derek stated in return, pointing at his bed.

"Yeah..." Casey replied in an unsure tone, averting her gaze to her feet.

"Wow. There really is nothing you won't do to get the grade, is there?" Derek asked in a bewildered tone.

"Of course not." Casey said resolutely, a slight red tinge lighting up her cheeks as she stared back at him as she thought of the situation that he might or might not be implying. "What's a little slumming for an A? It's better than falling asleep halfway through the test, right? Which is what would've happened had I stayed in my own bed with Marti and half of Toys R Us. Did you know that she had that many stuffed animals? I mean, I knew she had a lot, but when they're all piled up on your bed...it's quite ridiculous actually." Casey rambled, snapping her mouth shut at his smug smile.

"Look at Casey all flustered by sleeping in the same bed with me." Derek teased haughtily.

"Uh huh." Casey retorted flatly, her face expression sardonic. "Sure, Derek. You got me. I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"I'm just kind of surprised that I had a girl in my bed all night and I didn't even know it, much less tried to cop a feel." Derek said honestly, otherwise ignoring her sarcasm as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Casey cleared her throat and rolled her eyes to the floor in a gesture that said otherwise. The color visibly drained from his face.

"Oh God." Derek said in a strained tone. "I didn't, did I?"

Casey nodded her head affirmatively.

"Kind of, yeah." Casey answered quietly. She then tilted her head contemplatively. "Look..."

"Don't. Don't even go there." Derek interrupted, holding his hand out in emphasis as well. Turning away, he threw off the covers and made to get out of bed. Seeing her about to talk out of the corner of his eye, he shook his head again. He tsked as he planted his feet on the floor and stood. "Consider it my Ivanhoe deed of the year."

"Which one: the bed or the feel up?" Casey queried in a teasing tone, letting her own feet drop to the floor to stand up. "And if it's the bed, does that mean that I get it one night every year? It _is _rather comfortable..."

"I wish you luck getting bathroom time today." Derek said, otherwise ignoring her once again as he reached into his closet and pulled out some clothes to hide the color that returned to his face full throttle.

"Why?" Casey asked warily, standing up and narrowing her eyes.

Instead of answering, he comically took off at a sprint towards the bathroom.

"Der-ek!" Casey bellowed angrily as she took off after him.

ooooonoooo*oooooroooo*ooooosoooo

I thought that since I'm having trouble, once again, writing The Color Spectrum, I'd type up and post a few of my LWD stories to free up some brain space. Hopefully, it will inspire me. I think this is probably the shortest end author's note I've ever written! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. To conclude...if you guessed when Eddie comforts Jane near the end of Someone Like You for the movie trivia, you'd be correct!


End file.
